


Wicked Game

by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mystery, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Undercover as Married, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes/pseuds/ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: A one day job takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Day One (part1)

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I've never loved two fictional characters as much as I love Robin and Cormoran and I never cared so much about two characters to fall in love and be together as I care for those two! I think that's also the reason I decided to not only write a fanfic but also publish it as well so I hope you will like it a bit!

Strike was smoking at the balcony and blaming himself for accepting to come here in the first place! He knew it was a bad idea but despite his better judgment he agreed to it because it was supposed to be a one day job but all went to shit from the first moment they got here! It was the morning of their third day and he didn’t know if he could stand it any longer! He and Robin accepted to attend an event at their client’s luxury hotel in the countryside so they could meet his business partner because he was suspicious of him to have an affair with his wife! Their client in order to be sure nobody would made the connection between Strike’s profession and his name asked him to use a different surname so when they arrived the receptionist informed them: “Their suite was ready so, if mr. and mrs. Bennett would be so kind to follow him upstairs so he could inform them about the facilities and tonight’s event!” Strike was ready to correct the man and tell him that there must have been a mistake but the man continued: “the other couples have arrived and in one hour you are going to gather in the main parlor to be informed for the day’s activities!” As it turned out it was something like an evaluation for the hotel and that the couples who would enjoy a weekend there would have to give their assessment by answering a question form that the manager of the hotel would give them in the end! Their client mr. Darby told them he faked a business trip as an excuse to no attend in this weekend’s activities, so he could see if his wife would take the opportunity to go and meet her lover. He just wanted for Strike to take some pictures so he could have proof and ask for a divorce!  
When they entered their suite Cormoran to his relieve saw that there was a sitting room but also a small office with a large sofa available in which he could sleep and let Robin sleep in the bedroom! When they were left alone Strike turned to Robin who had started to unpack her things, they didn’t brought much because mr. Darby, their client informed them that they needed only something comfortable for the day and something formal for the night! To his despair Strike saw that Robin brought with her the green dress he had given her as a thank you gift after solving their first case and while thinking that it was her last day working for him and one more, a deep dark red medium length dress and started to hope that someone would show pity on him and she would choose to wear the second one this evening! When both had finished unpacking and were ready dressed to go down and meet the others Strike could not hold back the question that was bothering him since he understood they have to pretend to be a married couple! “Robin, before we go downstairs I want to be sure that you are ok with this, we have still time to find an excuse that something happened and we have to leave for London right away! We can find another opportunity to catch his wife without having to pretend we are a couple.” Robin looked at him, blue-grey eyes meeting his as if trying to discover what he was hiding and after a moment answered! “Cormoran this is the perfect opportunity for us to find out and without tracing his wife around the city for days, they don’t know who we are, they are going to be relaxed, they won’t suspect us and with the pretext we are using the facilities we can look around undisturbed!  
“Yes but you are forgetting that we have to pretend to be married and…” She didn’t let him finish.  
“Yes I know! That was something we didn’t see coming but now we can’t change it, we can just make the best out of it!  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure! So before we go downstairs how about we invent a little background story for mr. and mrs. Bennett?  
“We are married, what more is there to tell? Besides we are staying only for one day and we will be occupied with the case so we won’t get to interact so much with them.” He knew she was right and that he was the one to had suggested it but he just wanted to get it over with, to find Darby’s wife if she indeed was here take the damn pictures and return to London. Since he heard that they had to pretend to be married he felt like walking on quicksand. Bloody Darby and his stupid idea!  
“Yes we are married but so many topics might come up in a conversation even in the little time we are going to be in the same room with them. The most common questions are, where we met, how long we’ve been married, where we work, where we live, do we have children, what do we like to do as a couple and that’s just the basics!”  
Strike looked at her with amazement! She looked so relaxed something he couldn’t claim about himself! How was she so calm? Didn’t it bother her that she had to pretend to be his wife? But then again why would it? She doesn’t have any real romantic feelings for him so it would be easier for her but he didn’t know if he could hide his growing feelings while pretending to be her husband. Fuck! “Do you have any ideas? You’re usually good at it!”  
“Hmm… What about we met at work, we are lawyers at the same firm, we’ve been married for five years, no children yet and we live in Kensington for the last three years, the thing we like to do together when we get some free time is traveling!”  
“It doesn’t sound bad! Any other details we need to make up?”  
“I believe only two more. We need names, Cormoran and Robin are a bit unusual and maybe something to call each other like couples do. I left them for the end because they are the hardest to come up with! What would you like to be called?”  
“I really haven’t thought about that! By what name do you think would be easier for you to call me?”  
“What do you think of Alexander, it’s the name of the main character of the novel I’m currently reading. I would be the only one to call you Alex. It’s something sweet between couples!”  
Strike looked at her, this talent of hers, to make up characters and whole stories about them when needed didn’t stop to surprise and amaze him every time! “It’s good!” he answered.  
“What about you? Do you have a name it would be easier for you to call me?  
“Does Katherine sound good to you? It’s from the movie Ilsa and Nick persuaded me to watch last night in their house because they know Katherine Hepburn is my favorite actress.  
“I like it!” answered Robin with a light flush on her cheeks. She couldn’t believe that Strike actually agreed to go on with the plan! When she first saw his expression on the news that they had to pretend to be a married couple she thought he would immediately reject it. “And how to we call each other?  
“Let’s not force it Robin. If something comes to you natural just let it out! Is there anything else?  
For now I think we are ok! We can always improvise if something comes up!” She smiled and reached for his hand… “I believe Alex and Catherine are the hand holding kind of couple! Ready to go mr. Bennett?”  
“Ready mrs. Bennett!” came his respond in a more steady voice than he felt while he took her hand and she interlaced their fingers!  
Robin could feel how tensed Cormoran was but she didn’t know what could have caused it! Since she ended things with Matthew for good, Cormoran began to become distant from time to time and even if sometimes it was easy for her to “read” him, others like today she couldn’t! She had caught him several times looking at her in a way that made her heart beat faster but it was gone in seconds and she was never sure it had been there in the first place! She felt excited about how things turned out! For the first time since she started working with Strike they had a case in which they would be undercover together! There was also another reason why she felt excited but she almost felt afraid to confess it even to herself! There was an incident two months ago that made her realize the feelings she started to develop for Strike! They were tracing a suspect who was talking on the phone when suddenly he turned around looking straight at them, as if someone had told him that he had been followed, Cormoran reacted on the spot by grabbing her in a tight embrace, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and saying she should hurry in order to not miss the tube, that he would call her tomorrow and they would meet as soon as he came back from his business trip! While he was holding her Robin to her surprise felt the need to not let him go and his lips on her skin made her heart race in a way she hadn’t experienced before! Back in her flat she remembered how happy she felt when she overheard him some days ago telling to a friend that he was single since he broke off things with Elin and how jealous she felt when he said that he could manage to attend to dinner the next day at his friend’s house where his friend wanted to introduce him to a new co-worker of his! She started to think that what she thought of as friendly feelings weren’t so friendly after all! And now she had the opportunity to explore further the way she felt about him while pretending to be his wife! They took the elevator still holding hands and avoiding looking at each other! Cormoran was afraid that if he looked at her at such a close place he would give in to his feelings and kiss her! Robin was thinking how natural and good it felt to hold his hand like it was something they did all the time! When they arrived at the parlor the hotel manager introduced himself, informed them about the activities they could do for the next two hours and where he could be found if someone needed him and left them alone to make their acquaintance. There were six other couples and were talking about what activity was more appealing to them! Two couples decided to go to the gym, the other three to visit the stables and see the horses and the last one decided to visit the spa! Cormoran and Robin informed them that they wanted to make a walk around and admire the snowy landscape! While outside Cormoran lit a cigarette in an attempted to calm down his nerves! Robin reached for his hand leaning close to him and whispered that they still could be seen from the inside of the hotel! Snow has fallen the other night and it was beautiful and relaxing to walk outside but Strike couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it! When they’ve gotten far away and out of the hotel’s sight they sat on a bench so Cormoran could rest his leg for a while! As much as they felt comfortable just sitting there in silence there were some things they needed to discuss and it was Robin who spoke first.  
“Cormoran the hotel is huge, if she is already here how are we going to find her?”  
“One option is to go and look around, find out if she came here with her car.”  
“That would be convenient for us but I doubt it, don’t you?”  
“Yes, if she is here she’ll probably want to hide so I bet she used public transportation or a rental car.”  
“So where do we start?”  
“What do you think about one more identity theft?”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“She does charity work, right? You’ll call her and pretend you need her help or presence for some event, you wanted to know if she is available, etc. I told Darby that it was a bad idea to start tracing her from here. He suspects of her to have a lover and Hardwick his partner to be the third person but nothing guarantees that. Her lover might as well be the mailman or the boy for the pool but he is so full of himself that he didn’t give any credit to my suggestions. I usually would send him on his way but the money he is willing to give us for an one day job, we needed that.”  
“What are we going to do if she is still at home?”  
“We can’t do much Robin. We will do what Darby asked us to do. We will wait for her here and if she doesn’t show up, we go back to London tomorrow, get paid and send him on his way.”  
“It will be not easy to catch them together Cormoran. Even if she is here, she will probably not leave Hardwick’s room. Why would she even? She can have whatever she wants ordered in.”  
“That is indeed a problem that we must find a way around it but for now let’s continue our walk in case we find something interesting and when we go back to the suite you can make that phone call.”  
They left their bench walking towards the hotel once again holding hands! Strike didn’t want to admit to himself that he liked holding her hand or give away how he felt and damn Robin was acting like it was an everyday act between them! They didn’t discover anything that might help them with their case. Strike’s leg began to hurt and they decided to return to the hotel. Back at their suit Robin went to the office to call at mr. Darby’s town house and Strike sat in the armchair and waited for the outcome of the conversation! He was looking around in the beautifully arranged office when something attracted his attention! Bloody hell he thought! If what he thought he saw was indeed that, they were in some deep shit! Robin had finished with the phone call and was looking at him. “What is it?” he asked.  
“She is not at home and her personal assistant informed me she went to relax at some spa and she wasn’t sure when she would be back.”  
“So we haven’t any alternative but to wait here in case she shows up. Can you do me a favor?”  
“Yes tell me, what is it?”  
“Go get your jacket and go to the balcony I’ll follow in 5'”  
Robin looked at him surprised by this request but his expression told her something was wrong and she agreed to wait for him on the balcony.  
When Robin left the office Strike went to examine the item that caught his attention earlier and he realized that it was exactly what he thought it was! Damn! Now what? He decided before he went to the balcony to inform Robin about what he had found to take another careful look into the other rooms of the suite. He tried to put his complete attention to what he was doing but his thoughts at times were reversing to Robin and how it felt to hold her hand but what were they to do if they had to act on another level? He didn’t found anything else but for one thing he was sure and he didn’t even want to think about it! He had to talk to Robin and she should decide what they should do from now on! When Strike reached the door to the balcony he saw Robin standing there half turned to watch the beautiful landscape and half turned towards him, the sun coloring her hair with a deeper shade of red and the cold had made her cheeks turn rosy, she was so beautiful, like a heroin of a Jane Austen novel he thought! “Fuck, stop thinking that!” he told himself and opened the door. “I have something to tell you Robin and we should then decide what we are going to do!”  
Robin saw his concerned face and wondered what happened while she was out here waiting for him. “Cormoran, what’s wrong?” she asked.


	2. Day one (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran's discovery complicates things between him and Robin but brings them also a bit closer...

“I found a hidden camera in the suite’s office, it caught my attention while you were talking on the phone but I wanted to take a closer look to be sure. I searched the other rooms but didn’t find something.” 

Robin couldn’t believe what Strike just told her. “Why?” she managed to ask. She had so many questions but she couldn’t put them into a sentence.

“I don’t know why Robin. I only know it’s there and it’s filming alright. We have to talk about what we are going to do. You have to decide if you want us to stay or leave.” He hoped secretly she would decide for them to return to London if not, there were some things that they needed to readjust and Strike didn’t know if he could go through with it.

“Cormoran we have a job to do and I really want to know what’s going on in this hotel. Why are there secret cameras and who placed them! I doubt it’s there for security reasons, don’t you?”

Strike saw her determination and stubborn as she was he hadn’t much of a chance to change her mind but he decided to make one more attempt. “Robin you do realize that we have to make some changes if we stay. We have to pretend and in private what we pretend to be in public, do you understand? I can’t ask you to stay!”

She was so lost in her thoughts about the hidden camera that it finally hit her! Strike was right. How did she not see what the camera in their suite meant for them? Cormoran couldn’t sleep in the office as he intended if they were watched. It would seem strange for a married couple who finally found some free time and came to relax in the countryside to sleep separate. The only man she shared a bed with was Matthew and since she left him she never thought of the future and the possibility to share a bed with another man but here she was facing the option to sleep with Strike, pretending to be his wife for the sake of case. She knew Cormoran, she trusted him and despite her feelings for him she didn’t know how to feel about it! There was excitement mixed with fear of how awkward things would be for them. How would he feel about it? She made up her mind! They were in the middle of a case, she would put aside the fact that she started to fall in love with him and just do what had to be done! “I want us to stay. What do you want us to do?”

He was expecting that answer but how could he stand to be so near to her when all he wanted to do is to hold her even closer to him? He thought of their embrace that time they were tracing a suspect and how she pushed slightly herself closer to him and how he wanted to just continue holding her and run his fingers through her soft hair! He was in some deep shit and he knew it! He couldn’t just admit his feelings for her and start something that might ruin their professional relationship it was a bad idea! No! He couldn’t go there but he felt that every step he was taking was leading him to exactly that! “I think we should find an excuse for the one of us to return to London and the other can stay behind and find out if Darby’s wife is here.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea! It’s a married couples weekend and it would sound strange if only one of us stays also Darby wanted us to come here together because it wouldn’t look suspicious.” 

“I can’t stay Robin its better if I return to London.” 

“Is it because you believe that I don’t have the skills to go through with it?”

Strike looked at her and saw disappointment and anger. He ran a hand through his curly hair desperate! How could he explain that it wasn’t because of her but because of him that he felt the need to keep his distance from all this? He could be honest, yes! He could tell her he has feelings for her and that it wouldn’t be right for them to be so close! Then, what? He could as well grab her here, now and kiss her and ruin things completely once and for all! He didn’t like to lie, not to others and not to himself but he couldn’t tell the truth either! “No, I don’t believe you haven’t the skills to pull it off. I just thought you wouldn’t like to…” To, pretend what? You are my wife? You are in love with me? Sleep with me? Shit, shit, shit! Why could he not keep his big mouth shut? 

“I wouldn’t like what?” 

“I… I mean that since the circumstances have changed you are not obligated to like the new conditions of our role playing! It’s not an easy thing pretending to be a couple Robin and more so a married one! I know you have excellent skills but this is a game of an entire different level since we have to pretend and while we are alone!”

“If you trust me we will not have any problem facing whatever situation is thrown at us Cormoran. The camera is an inconvenience but it isn’t something we can’t handle!” 

This was it! There was no turning back! “I do trust you Robin and you know it! I just wanted to make sure you aren’t uncomfortable with this change of plans.” 

“Thank you but you shouldn’t have been worried about that! We are partners Cormoran and in the future we might face more difficult circumstances than just share a super king size bed in which could sleep three people and still have free space between them. So what are we doing now?”

“We should find which suite belongs to Hardwick and if he has any visitors today. We have half an hour before the wine testing begins in which all couples must participate.”

“Oh, I forgot about that, shall we meet in the lobby then?” 

“Yes. And Robin if you bump accidently into Hardwick send me a message and try to follow him but be careful please we don’t know what’s going on in this hotel.”

“Ok. See you in half an hour.”

Strike began to worry. Five more minutes had passed since they were supposed to meet and Robin still hadn’t showed up! He was about to go search for her when she came out of the elevator. “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m fine. While I was coming down the elevator made a stop in the second floor and I came face to face with Hardwick. When he saw that the elevator was occupied he decided to not enter. I went a floor down and went to the third using the stairs, he was gone but I think I saw a glimpse of a door closing.”

“Can you tell which door it was?” 

“I believe I can. We are late should we talk while going to meet the others?” 

“Yes. Did something else happen while you were there?” 

“I waited for another ten minutes in case he decided to come out again but he didn’t. I went until the door I believe his suite is but couldn’t hear anything so I decided to come and meet you.”

“Good. Let’s go in and we go back on the second floor later.”

When they entered the dining room where the wine testing was taking place they found the other couples already enjoying themselves. Strike went to get two glasses of red wine for him and Robin. When he came back Robin was talking to a blond woman who was asking her how after five years of marriage she could still be in love with her husband. Cormoran gave her, her glass and she gave him a kiss on the cheek then she turned to the woman: “He understands me, he is supportive, he makes me laugh and things are never boring with him!” she responded and realized she didn’t have to lie for not even one of the things she said about him! 

“Oh!” said the blonde. “Those are things I didn’t expect to hear. I’ve noticed that there is still much love between the two of you from the way you look at each other and I wanted to know what makes a marriage work after so long. I’m only two years married and my closest friends got a divorce after two or three years. I don’t want to bother you anymore, thank you and enjoy the wine testing!” 

“You are not bothering me Patricia and don’t worry! Just because some couples don’t make it that doesn’t mean you can’t have a successful marriage but it’s an everyday effort to keep a relationship alive! If you want we can continue our conversation by dinner time.” 

“Yeah that sounds great, you are really sweet! Thank you!” 

“In the way you described me it seems like I’m a catch. Good thing you’re already married with me.” Strike tried to joke. She wished she knew why Strike couldn’t see that he was all those things and didn’t give a little more credit to himself. Robin smiled at him and drank all of her wine. “Could I have one more please?” she asked him.

Strike wondered what got into her and went to fetch her, another glass of wine. When he came back Robin thanked him and drank some more! She knew she shouldn’t drink it so fast because the wine was sweet but she was desperate to calm her nerves down. She started to observe the other couples in the room, their behavior, their gestures, by what names they called each other and she was about to laugh when she heard a woman call her husband snuggie woogems when she suddenly felt sick. “Alex I don’t feel quite well.”

Strike looked at her concerned. “Come on let’s go. Can you walk?” 

Robin was feeling worse with every second but she answered positively to Strike’s question. He put an arm around her waist and helped her to the elevator. “How do you feel?” he asked worried to see how pale she looked.

“I will be fine if I get to rest a bit.” When they got to their suite Strike brought her a glass of water but it didn’t help her feel any better. She was about to go to the bedroom when she turned around and headed for the bathroom with unsteady steps, Strike took her by the waist and lead her to the bathroom. “I, I’m sorry Cormoran but I’m gonna be sick.” 

“It’s, ok.” he murmured, caressing softly her hair. Robin got up to go to the sink and she felt Cormoran getting up with her and pulling her hair back. When she finally had finished Strike opened the water and helped her wash her face. “Are you feeling any better?” he asked. 

“Yes, I think so.” She looked at him and the concern in his face made her heart lose a beat. “I’m so sorry about that.” She managed to say.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, now let’s go so you can get some rest.” Robin leaned on him as he put his arm around her shoulders, still feeling a bit unsteady. When she sat on the bed he took of her shoes, arranged the pillows and helped her lay down. He was about to leave when Robin took his hand, he turned around worried that she might still feel sick.

“Thank you Cormoran. Could you do me one more favor?”

“Yes, tell me.” 

“Could you just sit here with me a little while longer?” 

“Ok. Try to sleep. I’m just going to get you another glass of water in case you need it.”

Robin couldn’t sleep. She thought that despite the fact that he wanted to hide it, he was a gentle and caring man. In their ten years together Matthew not once got in bathroom to help her through a situation like this, sure afterwards he offered to get her some tea and to make a soup but it was not the same as what Cormoran did for her today. Strike came back holding a glass of water and a cup of tea which he placed on the nightstand and sat beside her not sure if that was the best thing he could do. He felt the need to gather her in his arms and hold her close until she felt better but that would be a big mistake! Robin half asleep took his hand in hers and closed her eyes. “What are you going to do?”

“For now I’m going to sit here until you fall asleep and then I’ll go to the second floor in case I can find out what’s going on with Hardwick and if Darby’s wife is indeed with him. Try to get some rest before dinner we have four hours ahead of us. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yes. I know we are running short of time to find about Darby’s wife and there is also the problem with the camera, got few ideas about that but better we talk about it later but you should find some time to rest a bit yourself, we don’t know what it’s planned for tonight.” 

Still holding his hand Robin fell finally asleep. Strike sat for a while longer beside her stroking her hair and when he was sure she wouldn’t wake up he left.


	3. Day one (part three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin preparing for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Naty and Ingrid for encouraging me!

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he control himself he wondered while closing the bedroom door behind him. He shouldn’t have done that and he felt angry at himself! Truth is Robin didn’t seem to bother but he was way out of line. Yes, partners take care of one another but what he did today was something more than a partner would do and he was afraid he had given to, much away to Robin about his feelings! But he had a job to do and he could not spend any more time blaming himself at least for now. He went to the second floor where everything was quiet. He guessed that Hardwick ordered it that way to keep his private affairs away from indiscrete eyes. He pretended to look around for a while in case Hardwick decided to come out of his room but nothing happened. Strike thought that he couldn’t do here much so he went downstairs. A young man at his late twenties approached him and introduced himself as Greg, he was an architect. Greg asked him if his wife was feeling any better and Strike thanked him and informed that Katherine indeed was feeling better but needed to rest. 

“So do you have any idea about the event planned after tonight’s dinner?” he asked. 

Strike didn’t know at was he was referring to, “I’m afraid I don’t know. Are you having a good time?”

“Oh yes!” My wife and I rarely have an opportunity to relax and this place is perfect.” You know before you and Katherine arrived, David there was kind of upset.”

“Why is that?”

“Seems like it had been made a mistake and he was given another room than planned and he didn’t like it. He only calmed down when the manager talked to one of the business partners who informed him that he was the one who gave you the room and was sorry for the inconvenience. To be honest I wouldn’t mind since all the rooms are the same with only few differences but you must really have a wonderful view to the lake.”

“Do you know anything else about him?”

“Only that he is married to Amelia it’s the woman in his left and they are six years married, he works at the company of her father.”

“Thanks! Hardwick will participate in any of the activities that are planned for us Greg?”

“I haven’t heard anything but he might be dinning with us tonight.”

“Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the evening I must go and check on my wife.” 

Strike went upstairs and found Robin awake, sitting in the armchair by the window, it began to snow again and the view of the lake was beautiful. Robin turned to face him, she was still a little pale but she looked better. “How did it go? Did you manage to find something out?” 

Strike’s leg began to hurt a little and he went to sit on the armchair opposite her. “I discovered something but not what we need for our case, I’ll tell you about it but first of all tell me how do you feel. Do you need something?”

“I’m feeling better I think I will be fine until dinner time. Tell me what happened.”

“I went to the second floor but it was just a waste of time so I decided to check what is happening downstairs.” A young block by the name of Greg told me that a guest was upset because he was supposed to occupy our suite.” 

“Do we know who this guest is?”

“Yes, he is called David, is married to Amelia for six years now and he is working in his father in law company.”

“Is that all we know?”

“For now yes, it’s all we know but we will have the chance to learn more in an hour or so. Do you think you will be fine to come to dinner?”

“Yes. I believe I drank the wine to quickly and I’m not used to it. Do you want to rest a bit before we dress up for dinner?”

“Yeah I suppose we have a long night before us. Did you know there is an activity planned for the couples after dinner?” 

“Yes but until now we haven’t any details. Did you hear something while you were downstairs?”

“Nop. Not a clue! What are you going to do?”

“I think I will just sit here and enjoy the view a bit longer, it’s beautiful isn’t it?” 

“Yes it is. I’m glad you’re feeling better see you in about an hour.”

“Do you want me to go to the third in case Hardwick decides to leave his room?”

“No. I don’t believe he will and more so if Darby’s wife is with him.”

“Ok. See you in one hour.”

Strike went to the bedroom and decided it was best to take his prosthetic off and then go for a douche before he could relax if he could relax after all. This day was a rollercoaster for his nerves. As he finally went to bed he felt a little better and he thought he should rest now that he could because he doubted that in the night with Robin so close to him he would get the chance to get even an hour’s sleep. He thought minutes had passed when he heard Robin’s soft voice calling his name. 

“Cormoran it’s time to wake up. You must get ready we must be downstairs in half an hour. 

“I don’t want to” he murmured, turning around to face her “I hate those bloody events.” Robin kneeled by his side and smiled, her face now was so close to his he could caress her cheek, lean a bit forward and kiss her. The thought was so tempting but he knew he shouldn’t, that it would be a mistake.

“I know!” she said still smiling at him “But we have to discover what’s going on and I don’t mean only with Darby’s wife and Hardwick. I was thinking about what you said earlier about our suite and maybe there is something going on with David.”

“Yes, made the same thought but we need more information about him.”

“And that’s why you must go get ready, we haven’t much time. I’m almost ready so I’ll leave you to get dressed.” 

And when she got up Strike saw her, she was wearing the red dress which "hugged" perfectly the curves of her body, she had put slightly more make-up than usuall and her hair was falling in soft waves around her shoulders, she looked stunning! Strike wanted to laugh at himself for his thought earlier that morning. He believed that if Robin wore the red dress instead of the green one he wouldn’t feel so attracted to her. "What a bloody idiot you are" he told himself!  
He was ready in less than fifteen minutes but he couldn’t bring himself to go out and meet Robin. He was supposed to be her husband and he didn’t know what it was expected from him to do in this married couple’s weekend. She seemed so relaxed but was she really? He didn’t want things to change between them and become awkward. He should get out and talk to her before dinner about them and about what they should do with David and Hardwick. “Oh good you’re ready” she said when he entered the sitting room. 

“Yes but before we go I think we should discuss how we are going to proceed with Hardwick, what we learned about David and about Katherine and Alexander.”

“Ok. But what is there more to tell about Katherine and Alexander?”

“Let’s start with Hardwick and David. We have to find out the name of the company he is working for and what’s his job there. Later on we can search about him in the internet in case there is something interesting about him. As for Hardwick we can only hope he will make his appearance for dinner if so, you can find an excuse and go up to his room pretending to be room service, if Darby’s wife is in there she’ll probably open the door, you can pretend you’re a bit drunk and confused the floor to your room.”

“But why would I knock on my suite door claiming to be the room service?” 

Bollocks! In his head it sounded so much better. “You could tell her you were… you were playing games with your husband.” 

“Oh! Ok that won’t be a problem.” Strike saw a perfect pink coloring her cheeks and decided to change the subject. 

“So we are ready to go then. You’re looking good!” he added very quickly while trying to hide how much he liked what he saw.

“Not looking bad yourself! And what was that you wanted to tell me about our characters?”

“Yes that. Katherine and Alexander are married and they are supposed to be comfortable with each other so we can’t show surprise if one of us does something that we wouldn’t usually do as Cormoran and Robin. It might sound easy but believe me it’s not.”

“I think we are ready to go.” How could she tell him…? He seemed so tensed and by telling the truth she could guess she would only make things worse. So she put up a smile reached for his hand and said, “Alex darling I hope we have a successful evening!” 

“I hope so too dear!” replied Strike with a tone of amusement in his voice.

“Look at us we sound like an old fashioned couple!” The tension they both felt during the day broke and they started to laugh as they exited their suite.


	4. Day one (part four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner has some surprises for Cormoran and Robin...

When they arrived in the dinning-hall they felt more relaxed! The woman next to Robin was David’s wife. Robin exchanged a meaningful look with Cormoran! Yet another surprise was awaiting them when Hardwick entered the room. He was accompanied by a woman who of course was not Darby’s wife and he introduced her as his fiancée. He said that he was happy to be their host and he hoped they were all having a good time! The menu was exquisite and all the guests enjoyed it while chatting about how they spend their first day at the hotel. Cormoran observed the other couples, their gestures, their face expressions and the way they interacted with each other and he knew he was observed by them too. He knew they were starting to judge him for just sitting there without showing any sign of affection to the woman sitting beside him who in their eyes was his beautiful, young wife. God only knew how much he wanted to run his fingers though her silken hair, caress her cheek or put his arm around her shoulder and hold her close to him but the cost for his peace of mind would be to high! Robin was talking to David’s wife when she felt Cormoran putting his hand over hers and she turned around smiling at him while she interlaced their fingers together then continued her conversation with Amelia. The dinner was over so many of the guests felt free to just sit there or move to the large sofa beside the large fireplace and enjoy the wonderful wine which Robin didn’t dare to touch. After a while Amelia excused herself and Cormoran and Robin were left alone. “Did you learn something useful?” asked Strike.

“Yes I’ll tell you later. What are we going to do with Hardwick? I doubt he has his mistress hidden while his fiancée is here.” 

“People can surprise you! Just because you wouldn’t do something like that it doesn’t mean another person wouldn’t!” 

“I suppose you’re right! So how do we go on from now on?” 

“We assumed that only one room in the second floor is occupied and the others are empty. Besides Hardwick’s suite there are three more so the only thing we are going to change is that you will do as planned but in all four of them.”

“When do you want me to go?” 

“It’s better if you do it now because we don’t know if Hardwick will stay until the end of this gathering. I will excuse myself and go out for a smoke I’ll wait for you in the lobby.”

Robin got up when Cormoran grabbed her lightly by her wrist. Surprised and with her heart beating faster she looked down at him “what is it?” she asked.

“Take the stairs to look a bit blushed, be cheerful and try to look lightly drunk ok? And please be careful!” 

Robin saw with the corner of her eye Hardwick looking at them, he might recognized her from earlier in the elevator so she smiled, bent a bit and gave Cormoran a light kiss on his cheek “See you in the lobby” she said and got out of the dinning-hall. 

Strike went to the balcony it was snowing and freezing cold but he didn’t care! Robin’s kiss had sent a frisson of heat throughout his body and he tried to collect his thoughts. He lit up a cigarette thinking of how much longer he could keep his true feelings about her hidden and especially now that they had to be as close as a married couple could be in public. She is so beautiful, intelligent, caring and it’s so easy to love her but the nature of their business relationship was an obstacle he couldn’t overlook. Besides why would a woman like Robin want to have a relationship with a man like him when she could have the best! Strike finished his cigarette and went to the lobby to wait for Robin. He didn’t have to wait much. “Everything ok?” he asked. 

“Yes. I knocked on all four doors but nothing happened. Nobody came to the door and I didn’t hear a sound. I even stayed a while longer in case someone was inside and decided to come out after all out of curiosity. I admit that Hardwick looked suspicious when I saw him in the afternoon but it wasn’t because he was hiding his mistress in his suite.” replied Robin. 

“So our work as far as it concerns Darby is done, at least for today. Why couldn’t he just let me do my job as I know best? Bloody idiot!” 

“Cormoran we have to go back inside Hardwick was looking at us when we were talking before I left the dinning-hall. He might just have recognized me from our meeting in the elevator or he might suspect something.”

“He might suspect something about, who we really are?” 

“Yes and no! I don’t know really I have to think it through. It’s because of Darby’s mistake that gave us someone else’s suite! Bugger! We don’t have the time for me to explain right now, come on let’s go.” 

They had to look like their absence was due a personal or even romantic reason so Cormoran placed his arm over Robin’s shoulder and as she leaned closer to him, he could smell her delicate perfume that smelled of flowers and reminded him of spring. When they entered the dinning-hall Hardwick came to meet them “We are about to start and we were looking for you. Mrs. Bennett is the only one that didn’t write the song of her choosing for the game to begin.”

“I was in need of a smoke” answered, Strike. 

Hardwick smiled “And I suppose your lovely wife doesn’t leave you alone even for a minute right?” 

It was Robin who spoke “Actually we enjoy every minute we can spend alone together but he forgot his watch and I’m afraid he can’t do without.” She smiled at Strike and turned to Hardwick “I went to get it for him so he could enjoy his cigarette after dinner.” So what’s the last activity for us tonight?”

“We had an event planned but the weather isn’t helping so I hope you like to dance” he answered.

Strike forced himself to form a half smile with the thought that things couldn’t get any worse. He didn’t know that in a few hours he would be proven wrong! Robin who seemed to understand his unspoken thoughts squeezed his hand in acknowledgement. “I guess we are going to disappoint you Mr. Hardwick. We like a lot of things but I’m afraid dancing is not one of them.”

“No worries! It’s not like we are going to dance through the whole night! Let’s take our sits and please call me Bryan.”

Strike and Robin took their seats and Hardwick began to speak, “As you all know we had an event planned but since we can’t stay outdoors for long plans have changed and I will introduce you to a game I loved to play as a child but with a twist since we are all grownups now.” He smiled at them and continued, “I asked of the ladies to write down a song and their husbands must guess if the song that starts playing is the one their wife chose and ask her to dance. Now if the husband guesses wrong the wife must ask of another man to dance with her. You might not like dancing so you are not obligated to dance to all songs but instead enjoy some more wine or something else of your liking from our bar! I hope you have fun and get in a romantic mood, I’m sure I will!” 

Strike felt unsettled. He hated to dance but he hated even more the idea of Robin dancing with someone else but would he guess right the song she chose? Robin on the other hand was sure that Strike in a million years wouldn’t guess the song she chose but it was the one she heard mostly those days and she knew the reason of her liking this song so much. She had to confess though that he had good instincts and that he might surprise her once more! She wondered if she would feel the same as the time they embraced some time ago. The first song that played was Whitney Houston’s “I will always love you” and they saw David getting up to ask his wife to dance with him, Hardwick and his fiancée also Greg with his wife followed them. Strike usually didn’t fancy whiskey but tonight he felt the need to order one. He asked Robin if she wanted something to drink but she didn’t. While he came back from the bar the second song started to play, it was a ballad version of Beyonce’s “Crazy in love” and it was Patricia’s husband the one that got up and asked her to dance. 

Strike had already finished his whiskey when Chris Isaak’s song “Wicked game” started to play and he didn’t know how but he was sure that it was the song Robin had chosen. He got up and asked her to dance. She smiled and gave him her hand which he took and led her in the area which served as the dance floor. Robin placed her arms around his neck and Strike put his arms around her waist and they started to sway in the rhythm of the music. They were so close now and he felt like he wasn’t able to breathe. He thought of how perfectly she fit into his arms but instantly stopped reminding himself that things were already difficult as they were without him adding to the situation with such thoughts. Robin wanted to look at him, she wanted to close the remaining space between them and kiss him, it was a thought that had crossed her mind to often lately but she knew that even now tha they had to pretend the couple in public that didn't gave her the right to do it, so instead she leaned a bit closer so her head could rest against his chest. For Strike time seemed to stop as he felt her pressed more closely to his body and wondered if she could feel his heartbeat racing. He suddenly hoped the song would come to an end soon but at the same time he didn’t want to let go of her so he let himself relax and enjoy the moment. They were both lost in their own thoughts and feelings when they heard Hardwick’s voice, “And you said you didn’t like to dance but then again you seem to be a couple still pretty much in love!” 

Suddenly they realized the song had stopped and Hardwick was watching them with amusement. They came apart looking at each other, Strike took Robin’s hand and brushed a chaste kiss on the back of it and turning to Hardwick said, “I do not like dancing but I do love holding her in my arms, she’s my favorite place to be!” Robin blushed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Cheers to the women that make our life beautiful!” said Hardwick and raised his glass.  


Strike went to the bar and got himself another glass of whiskey. He couldn’t believe what just happened. What the fuck was he thinking? Why the hell didn’t Robin stop him? He went back to seat and noticed that Robin could barely look at him. They sat in silence while they were watching the other couples dance every few minutes to a different song and melody. At some point by the end of the evening while Strike was sure he had fucked everything up Robin placed her hand over his and smiled. “Do you want me to get you another drink” she asked.  


“Yes thank you.” He could use another drink before going upstairs. He thought once again about what happened and how he was the one to be blamed, that he was the one with more experience and that he shouldn’t have let his emotions overwhelm him. Robin came back and handed him the glass and he murmured his thanks. Patricia came to introduce her husband Michael and the four of them talked for a while. Robin was excellent at giving advices and Patricia was more than happy to have a person besides her friends to talk about things that seemed to be bothering her. Strike and Michael talked about sports and very soon discovered that they were on the same side so Arsenal became the central theme of their conversation. It was only minutes before midnight when the last song played and after a long day all the couples were happy to end the night and return to their suites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs I used for the couple's game:
> 
> 1\. I will always love you - Whitney Houston https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JWTaaS7LdU
> 
> 2\. Crazy in love - Sofia Karlberg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl8fV1jUQPs
> 
> 3\. Wicked game - Chris Isaak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5D3Nl1GZzuw


	5. Day one (part five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran and Robin return to their suite but the night is not over for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's my first fanfic ever and it might not be so good so thanks to those who read so far and liked it and to those who didn't like it but still bothered to give a look.

Robin and Cormoran were in the elevator with two other couples who resulted that occupied the other two suites of their floor and the one next to theirs was left empty. When they entered their suite they decided to seat a while longer in the sitting room to discuss what they found out and what they should do tomorrow until the time for their departure. “So what did you found out about David?” asked Strike.

“Amelia likes to talk about her husband so I found out quite a lot! As you said they are married for the last six years, they met during vacations in a Greek island. They live in Bloomsbury with their two dogs which they adore! She likes to paint and he likes to play tennis. He works for the last four years in the company owned by Amelia’s father. The company is called AZCO and produces lot kinds of chemicals and for the last two years David is the manager in the lab department. So what do you think?”

“Let’s start with Darby’s wife and the fact the she isn’t here. We have until tomorrow to wait and see if she will eventually show up. There is always the possibility that she never intended to come here and spend her weekend despite the fact that Darby faked a business trip for those two days. And now let’s go to David. The position he occupies in the company is indeed very interesting and the camera could be related to him and his work but I feel like we are missing something. The guy is here to relax I doubt he brought his work with him and who here would have interest in take something from him and also would know which suite he would be in.”

“I can’t think of a reason as to why someone would place a camera in the suite’s office. At first I thought it was because someone wanted to watch David but that doesn’t make sense. Another thought I made is that someone wanted to record an unfaithful couple but then again why would the camera be in the office and not in the bedroom, right? My god it is pretty late Cormoran and we are very tired, we should better go and rest. We can’t find something more for now and I believe tomorrow relaxed we will see things with a fresh pair of eyes.”  
“  
Yes you are right. You go I need some fresh air and I haven’t smoked for quite some time.”

“Ok. Goodnight then.” 

Robin went to the bedroom and started to undress with her thoughts in her dance with Cormoran. She couldn’t believe that he indeed guessed right the song she had chosen but she was so glad he did! She wanted to dance with him and she felt the same as the first time they had embraced. She felt good while he was holding her softly swaying into the song’s music and at some point she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to know how it would feel like. In public she pretended to be his wife, she could touch him, give him a kiss on the cheek even but kiss him the way she wanted and discover once and for all if what she suspected he was hiding was true, that she couldn’t do. She was tired and ready to go to sleep but something about the case was bothering her but she couldn’t explain what it was. She lit the reading lamp on her nightstand and decided to wait for Cormoran to talk with him but thinking better about it she arranged her pillows and fell to sleep. 

Cormoran lit his second cigarette while at the balcony he wanted to delay as much as possible to go to sleep. This whole thing was a mess, he was a mess! Darby damn him despite his warnings insisted things to be done like he wanted, Robin and him pretending to be married, Darby’s wife that didn’t show up and made this whole trip go to waste and that bloody camera which he didn’t know who and why placed it in this particular suite. And what could he do with himself? He fell in love with the one woman that he shouldn’t have and was getting very bad at hiding it. While she was engaged to that tosser Matthew he knew there were limits he could not cross but now there were none. He couldn’t even bring himself to go out on dates to put some kind of boundaries himself and the thought of Robin starting dating someone wasn’t making him happy either. After he finished his second cigarette he decided that enough time has passed and probably Robin would be asleep by now and was safe for him to go and get some rest. His leg had began to hurt and he wanted to get rid of his prosthetic at least for a few hours. He entered the bedroom and to his relief saw that Robin was sleeping. He went to the bathroom trying to not make much noise, changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth. He wasn’t sure if he could relax enough and sleep with Robin by his side but set the alarm for eight in the morning anyway. He must have been very tired because he couldn’t tell when he fell asleep when he heard Robin’s voice and felt her hand in his arm in her attempt to wake him. He turned around to face her still half asleep and saw how concerned she looked. “What is it?” he murmured.

“Cormoran I think someone is in our suite.” she replied. 

Strike wide awake now reached for his prosthetic, “are you sure?” he whispered.

“Not hundred percent but I think I heard a sound like someone has tripped into a chair” whispered Robin back. 

Strike was almost ready to get up and go see what was going on “how much time has passed since you heard this sound?” he asked.

“Well by now it must have been five minutes, it wasn’t easy to wake you.” 

“Ok, wait here I’ll be right back.”

Strike got up, opened the door and headed for the sitting room first, it was dark but he could sense that nobody was in there. He went to the office next and it was also empty but someone has had been there and in his haste to leave the room had forgotten to turn off the light of the lamp that was placed in the office. Strike searched in case something was missing but as far as he could remember all was the same, even the camera that was still filming. He took a closer look at the balcony doors but they were closed, he turned the lamp off and went back to the bedroom. 

“What happened?” asked Robin when Strike entered the bedroom.

“Someone was indeed here and was looking for something in the office but I don’t think he had the time to take what he came here for. By the time I got to the office it was empty and the only sign of someone being there was the lamp that was turned on in the office.” 

“What does this all mean Cormoran?” Robin was feeling unsettled and at the same time excited. They came here for a simple case of infidelity that turned to a mystery she wanted to solve. 

“I wish I knew but I don’t. Tomorrow we will have a better look at the office in case something’s there but we will have to find a way around the camera to do it.” 

“Do you believe that this person will return tonight to find was he was searching for and how did he manage to get in, in the first place?” Robin’s excitement began to subside and she started to feel exposed at the thought that someone could enter her room at any moment he wanted to do so. 

“I don’t think he will attempt it again tonight Robin. The door is easy to open in the old fashioned way but I wonder why this person tried to come here now and not at any other moment of the day. Anyway now it’s not the moment to think about those things or act on them. You had a difficult day and you should get some rest.”

“Cormoran I can’t go to sleep with the thought that at any moment someone can have access to our suite.”

“You go to sleep Robin and I’ll seat in the next room to be sure that nothing more will happen tonight.”

“No. I can’t accept that. You are tired too and it’s not fair for me to sleep while you don’t get a chance to rest yourself.”

“What do you want us to do then?” 

“We both need some sleep so I think it’s best if we share the night. It’s already two in the morning and I could stay up until five and then wake you up so I can sleep for a while.”

“Doesn’t sound bad but I’m the one to take the first turn so go and try to relax and sleep before I wake you.”

Strike knew it was the perfect opportunity for him to spend the rest of the night away from the bedroom but then he saw Robin’s expression and decided it was best if he just sat there. He knew she was stubborn and would never have confessed that she was upset about what had happened. “I’ll seat here, I don’t think sitting for three hours in an armchair is a good idea.” He saw a faint smile in Robin’s face and knew he had made the right decision.


	6. The night continues and the morning of the second day

Robin went back to bed and Strike to the room’s balcony door to let some time pass before he could take his prosthesis off and try to get some rest himself. He saw that it was still snowing and now even more than before. It was so dark outside that he couldn’t even see the lake that was only half mile away. Strike began to think of the song that Robin had chosen and how much the lyrics matched to his sentimental state. Was Robin trying to tell him something or was it just a random choice? Could she possibly know how he felt about her despite his efforts to hide it? Maybe he was reading to much into it because of his own feelings. 

He returned to the bed took for the second time that night his prosthesis off and switched on the reading lamp on his nightstand. He took the newspaper he had bought yesterday and didn’t found nothing interesting. There page by page where the same problems as always. When he finished reading the athletic section he put the newspaper aside and laid down looking at the ceiling. Robin stirred in her sleep, she looked so peaceful and so beautiful he could lay there and look at her the whole night. 

Strike thought of his previous relationships, the one with Charlotte that lasted sixteen years with many break ups and drama until it finally came to an end two years ago and since then he was emotionally unavailable to the few other women he dated, he knew that! He had build a wall around him and the only woman that seemed to have found a way around this wall was the woman sleeping next to him but he knew he wasn’t right for her, he didn’t want to hurt or lose her. 

Strike turned to see the clock in the nightstand it was almost five in the morning. He turned off the lamp and put his arm behind his head with his thoughts now to the problem that was bothering him since yesterday. Why was David upset? This question was the one that he couldn’t answer and because of it the whole case with the camera didn’t make sense. 

Strike woke up with a start. He felt his right arm stiff and something was tickling his chin, he looked and saw Robin curled up beside him still sleeping and he didn’t dare to move because he didn’t want to disturb her or make things awkward for them. When did he fall asleep, why didn’t he wake up earlier and why didn’t he hear the alarm? Then he remembered that he switched his mobile to mute mode when he decided to stay awake and let Robin sleep. For one moment and only one moment he forgot how he should fix the mess he created and enjoyed the feeling of holding her and in an impulse as lightly as he could manage he kissed the top of her head. What was he doing? This was madness! He was behaving completely out of line!

He realized that he was breaking one by one all the rules he had set for himself. Lost in his thoughts he heard Robin’s phone ringing and the only thing he could think of to do is pretend that he was still asleep. After a few moments he felt Robin move and putting off the alarm. He heard her getting up and going to the bathroom. Strike wasn’t sure what he should do next. Get up and get dressed or pretend he was still sleeping? Some minutes later Robin got out of the bathroom and Strike heard her move in the bedroom, he opened his eyes and saw her dressed in jeans and a white jumper, gazing and the landscape. It was long ago since he had woken up to something so beautiful he thought. 

Robin lost in her thoughts didn’t hear Cormoran getting up and going to the bathroom she only realized his absence when she turned her head and saw that the bed was empty. She didn’t feel bad that she slept curled up beside him! She hadn’t slept so good as she did tonight she couldn’t even remember how long it was. She was in a relationship with the same man since she was a teenage girl, she didn’t experienced the process of falling in love as a grown up woman, she didn’t know how to flirt but she did know that her feelings for Cormoran were more than friendly and that she wanted to do something about it but the problem was that he was her boss and her friend in some way and if things would go wrong she had much to lose. 

She was about to get married for all the wrong reasons but she had realized that despite her fears this wasn’t the live she wanted. Single for nine months now she discovered many things about herself and a kind of freedom she didn’t knew while she was in a relationship with Matthew. Her roommate insisted she should go out on dates and she did but there was something missing, they all were nice and good looking guys but none of them intrigued her enough or seemed to understand her, it was like dating Matthew all over again. 

She heard the bathroom door open and turned around Cormoran was dressed in the crimson jumper she liked so much and also in jeans. 

“Good morning! He said smiling at her. 

“Good morning! She replied smiling back at him.

“Did you sleep well? I’m sorry I didn’t wake you but I fell asleep myself.”

“It’s ok. I slept well and I’m ready for work after we have our breakfast in ten minutes from now. Are you ok?”

“I’m alright. Nothing happened while I was awake so maybe our guy tries again today.”

“I wanted to talk to you also about the camera and David.”

“Me too. There is something that is bothering me about this whole thing.”

They started to speak at the same time, “Why would David…” they both began to laugh. 

“Exactly!” replied Strike. “Why would have David been upset for not getting this suite specifically if he didn’t already know what’s in it?” 

“So the question is not who wants something from David but why David has a hidden camera in the suite that was meant for him.”

“Yes. After breakfast we must find out if he was here before, because yesterday he didn’t have the opportunity to install the camera so it must have been during another visit in the hotel and that’s why he wanted the same suite.” 

“Also that makes David the one who broke last night to our suite with the intention to remove the camera.” 

“Right!” But why would a man that came here to relax and enjoy a weekend with his wife want a camera recording in his suite?”

“Maybe he recorded already what he wanted the other time he was here, forgot the camera and wanted to retrieve her.”

“It’s a possibility but I wouldn’t bet on that. Come on let’s go, I’m hungry and in need of a cigarette.” 

“Just one second to grab my phone snuggie woogems” replied Robin in a mocking voice.

Strike snorted with laughter “where did you hear that?” he asked still laughing.

Robin also laughing replied: “The middle aged woman I think Helen is her name was referring like that to her husband yesterday in the wine testing. I’m ready we can go.” And by that she took his hand in hers and they walked out of their suite.


	7. A walk in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their second day starts Cormoran and Robin get some news that will change their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the story by Christmas but sometimes things don't go as planned. Cormoran's and Robin's story will continue just a little bit delayed! Merry Christmas to all of you and enjoy the holidays!

They realized they were the first to arrive, only Hardwick and his fiancé were sitting in a table beside the wide window that had a beautiful view to the lake. The breakfast room was nicely arranged and set with tables for four and a buffet was full with lots kind of food. Robin chose for her pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of tea and Strike a plate with English breakfast. They said good morning to Hardwick and his fiancé and went to seat in the table behind them. They enjoyed their breakfast in no hurry and the other couples arrived after a while, they both noticed David’s and Amelia’s absence. 

“Do you think he will try to get the camera from our suite?” asked Robin.

“Yes I believe at some point he will try again but I doubt he will do it now with so many people walking around. The question is if we let him succeed. I have no idea what he is planning and if it’s a good idea to let him have the camera.”

“So you are afraid he needs the camera for the wrong reasons then?”

While Strike was ready to answer Robin’s question he saw Hardwick standing up and at the same time David and Amelia enter the breakfast room! While they went to take their seats Hardwick began to speak: “Good morning to you all! I hope you enjoyed your stay here and don’t get much disappointed about the news. I waited until all of you are present to announce that because of last night’s snow storm the streets are closed.” Silence followed Hardwick’s announcement so he continued “We have supplies and the communications work perfectly in case you need to inform family or work about your absence. You can spend your day as you please and feel free to use whatever facility you like. I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I hope the problem will be solved soon. I know that tomorrow is Christmas eve and that you all probably preferred to be at home with your family but I promise, me and my stuff will do anything in our power to make your stay enjoyable. If you have further questions please come to my office I will be there until 11 am Thank you!” 

Robin and Strike looked at each other while murmurs followed Hardwick’s exit. “What are we going to do now?” asked Robin.

“There isn’t much we can do. First we call Darby and inform him that his wife didn’t come yesterday and there isn’t a chance in hell she is going to come today. Then we will find David I want to talk to him.” 

“What are you planning?”

“For now I don’t even know.” 

“I’ll go back to our suite to check if the camera is still there. What will you do?” 

“I go for a smoke and then upstairs. Check on the camera and try to find out how David and Amelia are going to spend their morning.”

“Ok.” Answered Robin and got up to say “hello” to Patricia and her husband before going back to their suite. Strike followed her, bid his good morning to the young couple and went to the balcony to put his thoughts in some order and to decide how to approach David. It was beautiful outside and despite it was cold Strike didn’t mind to stay a while longer after he finished his cigarette. He didn’t had plans for Christmas and even though the situation was difficult he preferred to be here trapped in a hotel, sharing a room and a bed with Robin and trying to handle his growing emotions for her than spend it at his sister’s house with the same scenario every time he got the chance to go there. When he finally decided to go back inside he went to search for the manager for a little small talk in case he could find out something useful. He found him talking to some employees and waited until he finished giving his orders. 

“Good morning mr. Granger, seems a very busy day right? 

“Oh good morning mr. Bennett! Yes with what happened many things had to be changed and new orders to be given to our stuff. Is there something I could help you with?”

“Nothing specific, I just was admiring the place and was thinking that when someone comes here once he would definitely want to come again. I could bet that it’s not the first visit for some of the guests that participate this weekend for the evaluation.”

“You would win the bet sir” answered Granger and continued “Actually the young couple you and your wife were talking to this morning met here while they both spend one weekend with friends some years ago and the other man called David stayed at our hotel a few weeks ago but was alone.” 

“I’m sure my wife and I will find an opportunity to come again” replied Strike. The manager smiled at him and excused himself because as he said his job was not done yet for the morning. 

Strike returned to the suite and found Robin sitting in the armchair that was now closer to the fireplace in which fire was lit probably while they were taking their breakfast. She was reading and she looked a little blushed and absorbed in the story of the book because she didn’t hear him coming in. “It must be a really good story” he said with a grin in his face. 

Robin still a little blushed smiled at him, closed the book and left it at the table next to her “It’s not Jane Eyre but it’s ok” she replied.

Strike sat at the other armchair and stretched his legs. “So what’s going on in here?” he asked.

“The camera is still there. I called Darby and explained what happened, he seemed rather disappointed than relieved.”

“Probably he doesn’t want to be with her anymore so her being unfaithful would give him a way out of his marriage.” 

“Guess you’re right. Did you talk to David?”

“I didn’t. I talked to the manager and he told me that David stayed at the hotel a few weeks ago without his wife.”

“So the only thing left for us to do is talk to him.”

“Fancy a walk?” asked Strike. “We might get the opportunity to find him alone if he and his wife chose a different activity for the morning.”

“Sure just let me grab my coat and gloves it’s freezing outside.”

Holding hands they arrived at the reception without meeting anyone. They took a look at the breakfast room but it was also empty so they continued their walk outside. The landscape was so beautiful and even more romantic now that it had snowed and the frozen lake reminded Robin of her childhood when she used to go ice-skating with her friends. Strike was thinking of how much he liked to be at aunt’s Joanne house when he was little playing in the snow with other children of his age. They walked in silence for a while longer and they found themselves outside the stables. 

“Do you want to take a look?” asked Strike. “I remember you mentioning that your uncle in Masham had horses and you liked to ride.” 

Robin smiled at him “Yes I would like that.” She answered. 

There were six horses each in his space and seemed very well cared of. Robin let go of Cormoran’s hand and started to stroke softly a beautiful white colored horse. 

“It’s just like the one my uncle used to give me for my rides” she said. 

“Good choice, it looks healthy and strong.” 

“He is beautiful!” replied Robin with an intense look in her eyes that made Cormoran almost reach out to caress her cheek and pull her into a hug. 

She looked so beautiful standing there petting the horse and he found it difficult to pull himself and his thoughts together. He managed to wrench his eyes away from her, looked at the horse and made the first question that came in his mind. “How do you know it’s a he?” 

“It has his name written on the tag that’s placed on the door” replied Robin. “I wish the weather could allow me to take him for a ride.”

Strike reached out to stroke the horse which as he saw was called “Rembrandt” his fingers almost touching Robin’s. “Do you miss riding?” he asked. 

“Yes it was something I enjoyed while I was in Masham.”

“Why didn’t you continue to do so in London?” He regretted making the question the minute it escaped his lips. He knew the answer all to well. 

“I didn’t have so much free time but it’s never to late, right? She answered smiling at him.

He was afraid he made her sad with his question and was relieved when he saw her smiling. “Absolutely right!” he answered smiling back at her. Strike once more realized that he didn’t want to make her sad and how much he enjoyed making her smile and laugh. 

“Do we continue our walk or are we going back to the hotel?” 

“If you are not cold how about we go to the lake and then back to the hotel?”

“I’m fine Cormoran but I could use a cup of tea when we go back.”

They were ready to exit the stables when they heard a noise coming from outside and Cormoran put an arm around Robin’s shoulder and she put her arm around his waist while they continued walking. They looked around to see if someone is there but saw nothing and continued their way to the lake. Strike couldn’t remember when was the last time he enjoyed a walk so much even if it was for the sake of case and the woman he was holding was not his. Robin thought how things would be if they were a real couple, just being here to enjoy their holiday vacations. Over the years she saw him dating beautiful women and couldn’t help but wonder how he was like in a relationship. While they were nearing the lake they saw a couple walking and Robin recognized Helen and her husband. Both couples bit their “hellos” and continued their walk. When they finally returned to the hotel Cormoran ordered two cups of tea and he and Robin returned to their suite. The heat from the fireplace was welcome after their walk outside and they sat there to drink their tea. Robin was watching him out of the corner of her eye and the light frown in his face told her that something was bothering him. She was ready to ask him when her phone rang and she went to the bedroom where she had left it to pick it up.


	8. Sometimes all you need is dance it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin get's a call from her mom, has an "accident" and Cormoran sees something so beautiful that leaves him breathless...

It was her mom which she had called earlier to inform her that she couldn’t make it on time to go to Masham for Christmas. 

“Good morning mom.” 

“Just saw your call, is everything ok Robin?”

“Yes everything is ok mom. I called to say that something came up and I can’t come as planned.”

“Has it something to do with your job?”

“It was work related but anymore.” 

“Has it something to do with Cormoran then?”

“Why should it have something to do with Cormoran?” asked Robin surprised.

“Because I know how much you like to spend the holidays at home and only something important would keep you from coming.”

Robin still with the cup in her hand started to pace in the bedroom. She and her mother never talked about her feelings for Cormoran and yet she seemed to know. How did mothers do that she wondered. 

“Robin are you still there?” asked her mom.

“Yes mom. Is everyone at home ok? I miss you!”

“We are ok and we miss you too sweetheart. You didn’t answer my question but your silence and the way you tried to change the subject is confirmation enough. Are you together?”

“Mom please it’s not like that.”

“Would you like it to be Robin?”

Robin was about to answer when she accidentally spilled her cup of tea over her clothes and her pajamas that were on the bed. “Oh, no! Bollocks!” she screamed.

Cormoran who heard her scream entered the bedroom “What happened, are you ok?” he asked worried.

“Everything is fine but I forgot I was holding my cup of tea, I spilled it all over me and it was still hot.” She answered him and returned to her call.

“Mom I have to go talk to you later. Love you!”

“ Love you too! Tell him to take care of you darling” said her mom with a smile on her face that Robin could feel through the phone. 

“Do you need something?”

“Actually yes, if it’s not a problem could you get me the other bag from the car?” 

“Yeah no problem I’ll be back in five minutes.”

“Thank you Cormoran.” 

“No problem” said Strike and left the room.

Robin stripped out of her clothes and went to take a shower. She had brought the other bag with her to have everything for her visit home ready. Thank God she thought because she would need some things she had in it. She wanted to go to see her family but she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed it to be here. Everything was beautiful, the landscape, the hotel’s Christmas decorations, this room and she liked Cormoran’s company. He made her laugh and it was so easy to talk to him at least about most things.

She felt relaxed after her shower, brushed her teeth and decided to wait for Cormoran so she could wear some new clothes and then make her hair. She put on her bathrobe, went to the bedroom and started to search for the hair dryer. Despite that he said he would be back in five minutes Cormoran was getting late and so Robin grabbed her phone, put on the hands-free picked out her favorite music list and started to dry her hair. She was humming along Etta James’s “I just want to make love to you” wondering what took Cormoran so long to come back. She finished drying her hair when the next song started to play and thought it would be nice to dance it out since she was alone. “Matilda” was one of her favorite books and she loved the movie also and she always liked to dance along with Thurston Harris’s “Little bitty pretty one.”

Cormoran finally managed to return to their suite after he got delayed by David who to his surprise wanted to talk with him. He arranged to meet with him in half an hour and was curious to know what David wanted to say to him. Robin was neither in the sitting-room nor the office so Strike guessed she must be still in the bedroom since she couldn’t have left the suite after the incident with the tea. He knocked on the door but there was no response. He knocked again calling her name but again there was no sign from Robin. 

“Robin are you decent, can I come in?” asked Strike for the third time. He started to worry so he decided to go in and check if everything was ok. At first he didn’t see her and moved a little closer into the room and what he saw left him breathless! Robin was humming a melody that was familiar to him but he couldn’t define from where and was dancing along with the song. She was wearing her bathrobe that was slightly open and he caught a glimpse of her bra, her face was flushed, her hair a golden-red cascade dancing around her face along with her movements. Oblivious to everything she was having fun and enjoying herself and he couldn’t take his eyes from her, she was captivating! He tried to move, to step back into the sitting-room but he felt like he couldn’t move from where he was and it was then when Robin realized he was standing there. Strike felt like a little kid who was caught by his parents with his hand in the cookie jar.


End file.
